Housemates
by Mexgirlmindy
Summary: Rukia has ran away form home after discovering she is to be wed to an unknown doctor's son. She runs to a fellow orange haired classmate in hope of comfort and to getting out on of the arranged engagement. IchixRuki
1. Chapter 1

Housemates

Hello! It has been a great while since I have wrote much of anything. But now my mind is full of stories.

Notes: Hisana and Byakuya are Rukia's parents in this fic. I know that is wrong. There is a reason. I don't a plot hole. And there will probably be OOC.

Disclamer: I own nothing but my virginity...

Rated M: Only for Language for now.^^

MmMmMm

" Ding-dong"

'Who the hell is bothering me at this late hour?" Ichigo wondered as she walked to the door in his 2 room apartment.'What time is it? 9:15.' Ichigo opened the door to find a petite, raven-haired classmate. " Rukia, do you know what time is is? It is 9:15 what do you want?" he asked as he noticed the small suitcase behind her.

" Aren't you going to let me in first, strawberry?" Rukia asked annoyed.

" Sure.." he replied hesitantly " So what is with the suitcase, midget ?" He asked when they sat down on the couch.

" I ran away form home." She replied simply as she kicked his shin and looked around his apartment that was surprisingly clean.

" Bitch! Why did you come here? What about Tatsuki or Orihime."

" That is the first place Otosama would look, idiot. You live alone and he doesn't know you. I'm safe from here for a while."

"Great...Are you hungry?"

" A little." Rukia blushed as her stomach growled.

" I'll be back in a minute then watch TV or something. Once you eat we will talk more." Ichigo said and walked to the kitchen and begain to prepare a chicken stir fry.

'What have I done?'

Twenty-five minutes later Ichigo return to the living room with a plate of steaming hot chicken stir fry.

" Ruk- Che" Ichigo found a sleeping Rukia on his couch. Ichigo placed her plate in form of her hoping that the smell would rouse her. Rukia stirred a bit before she opened her purple eyes to the delicious food.

" Thank you." She said before eating.

" Now that you are fed would you care to tell me why you ran away?"

" Otosama, wants to marry me off."

" What? To whom? Why?"

" I don't know to whom just he is a doctor's son. My mom and my "fiance"'s mom promise to marry each other when we where older because they where best frinend. On her deathbed my Okasama asked for my Otosama to keep that promise she made." Rukia told irritably.

' So you have deiced to move in with me. That is nice. WHAT THE FUCK,MIDGET!' Is what Ichigo wanted to say desperately but instead said " Fine you can stay tonight. Tomorrow we will sort everything out. My room is 2nd door to the right. 1st door is the bathroom. I'll sleep on the couch."

" But you on the couch and I sleep in your room doesn't seem right."

"No buts we will sort everything out tomorrow. I sleep on the couch all the time Night"

" Night, Strawberry."Rukia entered Ichigo's room and the first thing she noticed was Ichigo's spicy scent overwhelmed her here.'I'm going to smell like him tomorrow aren't I.' Rukia though as she slipped under the Ichigo smelling blankets and immediately fell asleep in his comforting sent.

MmMmMm

Fairly short chapter. Review please! I don't mind a little flaming because it help me as much as a positive comment.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! I'm so happy that my fic was out only for like 12 house and have already gotten 4 reviews!

Notes

To Anya

"_If he has a 2-room apartment, I don't see why Rukia'd have to steal his room while he slept on the sofa. Also, I find it disturbing that you think Flames help you, even a little."_

Hold up and read this chapter and you will find out. Hey and flamer are just heavy critics...

"_I think you got confused with Flames and ConCrit. A Flame is a review saying "I don't like this story. It's ugly." without stating the reason. A Constructive Criticism says "I don't like this story, it has bad grammar and so many spelling errors. Get a beta." Do you see the difference? Flames don't help anyone, so don't go around asking for them." _

Thank you for the advise! Yay I learned something today!

Disclamer: I still just own my virginity...

MmMmMm

Rukia woke up to the smell of Ichigo surrounding her and in her groggy state wonder 'Where the hell am I?' Before the flood of yesterday events hit her. 'What time is it?' she looked around the room before she spotted his alarm clock that read "7:30". 'Might as well get up and make breakfast or something'. She though as she got out of bed and found her way to the kitchen.

Opening the refrigerator looking at what she could cook with her very limited cooking skills.' Eggs? Yep. Jam? Yep. Bread? Yep. Bacon? Yep. Orange juice? Yep. I can make breakfast!' She though as she excitedly began to make breakfast.

Ichigo opened his eyes as he smelled the delicious sent of bacon. " Rukia?" he wondered aloud as he got up from the couch and walked to the kitchen.

" Morning! Did I wake you? I'm sorry. I made some breakfast since I got up earlier." Rukia said very quickly to the point it was barely coherent.

" Morning midget. The bacon did." Ichigo replied as he though ' It might be a good idea if she stayed."

" Ready to eat?"

" Sure." The next few moments the kitchen was silent except for the munch of toast and clanks of glasses. " Rukia, I was think and I guess you can stay. I have an extra room but we need to clean it out since I use it mostly for storage. But there is a condition. This can't get out or they will start crazy rumors."

" Thank you, Strawberry. So when should we start cleaning?"

" In a minute when I finish washing these dishes."

' He seriously like to keep this place pretty clean.'

For the 2 next hours they clean the spare room that was clutter with a seasonal thing and a few things that Ichigo's sisters left behind from when they spend the weekends there a months ago.

" Finally!" Ichigo and said as he collapsed next to her on her new bed.

" Hey strawberry this is my bed." She yelled as he landed next to her.

" Get over it. I'm going to take nap. The couch isn't the best place for a good's night sleep."

" Idiot strawberry this is my bed. Go to your bed if you want to sleep."

" Sshhh. Can't you ever relax." Ichigo pulled Rukia closer to him so that she would stop trying to push him of the bed. " I'm tired. Can't you understand that."

" Idiot! Let go of me!" Rukia squirmed as she blushed from being so close to him. She could fell his well defined chest through the shirt and the beating of hisheart. " I'll bite you if you don't release me!"

" Bit me! Fine I'll let you go but I'm still going to take a nap here." Ichigo released her and she rolled over.

" Don't molest me while I sleep."

" I'm not that desperate. If I was it would be Orihime, naked, here and not you. Fucking whore" He muttered the last part under his breath. " Now goto sleep." He also rolled over his back facing her back.

Ichigo fell asleep almost instantly. Rukia could have also fell asleep but laid there contemplating at what she had done. After a while she decided that it was probably the best that she came here and not somewhere else. With that decided she fell asleep.

MmMmMm

" Ichi-nii! Where are you!" Yuzu called into Ichigo's seemingly empty apartment. " We are coming in!"

" Just go in he is probably sleeping." Karin informed his sister.

" But it is noon!"

" So. Lets look." Karin lead the way to Ichigo's room. " Empty." Karin confirmed.

"What about our room?" Yuzu asked.

" Doubt it but maybe." They stopped dead in their tracks when they came to the door way of the spare room. Ichigo had a very young looking girl wrapped tightly in his arms and his leg draped over.

" Where are my beautiful children hidden at!" Yelled Isshin form the front of the apartment. He was parking the car

" Shh!" Yuzu exclaimed as he ran to the front door. " You will wake them."

" Them?" Isshin hushedly yelled.

" In the spare room" Karin informed as she sat on the couch watching the soccer game.

Isshin ran to the spare room Yuzu following closing on his heel. " My son! A pedophile! MASAKI! Where did I go wrong!" Yuzu take pictures behind her father with a camera.

Ichigo sat straight up hold the unknown warm thing protectively close to him. " Otosan! What the hell are you doing here?" Ichigo asked in complete shock trying to wrap his head around what his father said. Looking down he could he could she why he would thing that. Rukia -who was still asleep-looked completely innocent giving her the appearance of a young adolecent. " Rukia wake up!" he whispered trying to wake her as his father kept yelling to his late mother.

Rukia groaned as the room came in to the focus. " What the hell?" She uttered as she saw a crazed man in her room yelling to a "Masaki" and " our son is a pedophile". " What is happening."

" That is my father. I think he walked in on us sleeping. And assumng on the bed the worst or best depending on the view point." Ichigo replied casually

" Otosan! Nee-san is awake!" Yuzu shouted. This shut Isshin up quickly.

Ripping Rukia form Ichigo grasp Isshin began to yell apologies to Rukia " I'm sorry My poor child. I will make my son pay for taking your innocence."

" What! We didn't do anything! We where just sleeping." Rukia explained still in bewilderment.

" Nee-san would you like to explain what is happening over some tea?" Yuzu being the rational one.

MmMmMm

An hour later. Rukia has Ishhin and yuzu crying over a made up story. The story was so well told Ichigo could have swore she used the same story in a previous life" So you see! I'm completely broke with out money, Ichigo, Is a classmate new of mine and one of the few people who knew of my situation. He decided to take me under his wing. He told me he lived alone in a big empty apartment and wouldn't mind a housemate"

" Then why where you and Ichi-nii so close in a bed?' Karin asked.

" The night Ichigo took me in he rescued me form these barbaric rapist. It \ gave me a nightmare yesterday night in which I could not sleep at all. After breakfast I asked Ichigo to watch over me while I sleep. I can't continued. Ichigo would you finish it?" Rukai told in a most pitiful state.

" Sure." He gave Rukia a quick glare. " While I was watching her she woke up in complete hysteria and asked me to hold her close until she woke up because she felt I would keep her safe. I got so bored holding her I feel asleep."

" Otosan! Why did we assume the worst!" Yuzu cried hugging her father.

" Rukia I give you permission to stay with my idiot son" Isshin bawled as he held his daughter.

" Hey Otosan! Don't forget I have a game today. We need to go now." Karin hollered from the living room.

" Excuse us then. We must go. Bye Ichi-nee and Nee-san." Yuzu politely excused herself and her father as they left both still tearing up.

" Bye" Rukia waved form the door until they disappeared form sight."That was exhausting!" Rukia exclaimed as she plopped on the couch.

" Yes it was." Ichigo agreed as he plopped down next to her.

" Why did they come anyways?"

" I have no idea."

MmMmMm

" Otosan! You forgot why we even went there!" Yuzu said irritatedly.

" Should we turn back?" Isshin asked glancing at the clock on the dash board.

" We are going to be late if we do!" Karin growled form the backseat. " I was late last week and if I'm late again coach will punish me!"  
" Fine. We will tell him of his engagement next week"

MmMmMm

Rate and review please!


	3. Chapter 3

Thank for all the reveiws! Except for "Ayashi Kinsho"'s That confused me.

My computer is down this week so I have too use google docs on my dad computer. He doesn't have any space on his hard drive to install open office...

**Support****Japan****! **

Disclaimer. I own the same thinks I owned last week.

Rated M: language, drug use and, lemon.

MmMmMm

It has been almost 2 weeks since Rukia moved in with Ichigo. They lived in relative peace Relative meaning constant bicker and kicks from Rukia. Thought the first week they unknowingly figured out schedule between them. Ichigo would make their bentos, and Rukia would make them breakfast. Rukia would wash dishes and Ichigo would tidy the kitchen and living room. Ichigo does the laundry, and Rukia cleans the bathroom. For dinner Rukia usually made the it since Ichigo worked at a near by auto repair shop. Going to school they would walk ¾ of the way there and then split going separate ways, returning Ichigo usually had work so Rukia walked straight home.

" Thank Kami it is Friday!" Rukia exclaimed as she entered her shared apartment. ' What should I cook for dinner?' She pondered as she looked through the cook book she got form the library. "Stir-fry Chicken in Sake" looks good she thought. Glancing at the clock she noted Ichigo wouldn't be home for another hour or so. ' I need some sake. Where could i buy some good quality sake? Urahars's!' Getting up she walked to Urahara's.

" Urahara! Where are you? " Rukia called into the seemingly empty shop.

" Coming! Ah welcome Rukia! What are you here for today? " asked Urahara a shady but kind middle ages man asked.

" I need some good sake-"

" This is brand is great!" He held out a red bottle.

" For cooking stir fry."

"Then this one would be perfect!" He held out a blue bottle.

" I'll take it."

" That will be 800 yen.

" Hey Rukia how you doing? " Urahara's wife Yoruichi asked.. Yoruchi was the same age as Urahara but looked at least ten years younger than him.

" I'm been doing good."  
" I hear you a have fiance. Have you meet him yet?"

" No nor do I plan to. I must be leaving now i need to make dinner. Bye." Rukia replied and left quickly.

" I guess the rumors are true."

" Seem they are. I assume Ichigo is in denial or doesn't know either. "

" Why did you give here the one with the highest alcohol content" Yoruichi smacked her hurband.

" I though she would have fun with it." He grinned mischievously.

MmMmMm

(Recipe from "about . com")

_**Prep**__**Time**__**: 15 **__**minutes**_

_**Cook**__**Time**__**: 10 **__**minutes**_

_**Total**__**Time**__**: 25 **__**minutes**_

_**Ingredients**__**:**_

_1 whole chicken (3 - 4 pounds)_

_1 tablespoon peanut oil or vegetable oil for stir-frying_

_1 tablespoon Asian sesame oil_

_1 thumb size piece of fresh ginger, cut into thin slices_

_3 cloves minced garlic_

_3 tablespoons Chinese rice wine or dry sherry_

_3 tablespoons Kikkoman soy sauce_

_1 tablespoon black soy sauce (dark soy sauce)_

_1 teaspoon white peppercorn (coarsely crushed)_

_1 cup hot water or chicken stock_

_Salt, to taste_

_3 stalks spring onion (green onion) cut into 2 inch lengths for garnish_

_Preparation__:_

_1. __Chop__the__chicken__into__bite__size__pieces__, __including__the__bones__._

_2. __Heat__the__wok__at__medium__-__high__to__high__heat__._

_3. __Drizzle__in__the__peanut__oil__or__vegetable__oil__, __and__the__sesame__oil__._

_4. __When__the__oil__is__hot__, __add__the__sliced__ginger__. __Stir__-__fry__until__it__is__almost__brown__. __Stir__in__the__minced__garlic__and__stir__-__fry__until__it__is__nearly__brown__._

_5. __Add__the__chicken__slices__. __Let__sit__ (__sear__) __briefly__, __and__then__stir__-__fry__the__meat__until__it__is__slightly__browned__and__about__ 80 __percent__cooked__._

_6. __Pour__in__the__rice__wine__and__continue__stir__-__frying__._

_7. __Add__the__Kikkoman__soy__sauce__, __dark__soy__sauce__and__crushed__white__pepper__. __Continue__to__stir__-__fry__, __making__sure__the__garlic__and__ginger__do__not__burn__._

_8. __Pour__in__the__hot__water__or__chicken__stock__, __a__little__at__a__time__. __Continue__frying__until__the__stock__is__reduced__by__half__. __Taste__and__add__a__bit__of__salt__if__desired__._

_9. __Serve__the__chicken__garnished__with__the__spring__onions__._

Rukia followed the directions unto 6 when she need the sake that she left in the living room. Quickly running to the living room she grabbed the sake. ' 3 tablespoon? I'll just estimate."

" Midget I'm home." Ichigo called from the living room. " I brought banana split stuff."

' Shit! Rukia poured over 5 times more than what was need." Great! I'm in the kitchen making dinner!"

" What cooking? " He asked as he but the ice cream stuff in the freezer.

" A chicken stir fry." She glanced at Ichigo. he was was in his work clothes covered in grease.

" Go take a bath ."

" But-"

" Strawberry,I said go take a bath."

" Fine."

' Damn I feel like a housewife' Rukia though as she began serving the food.'I hope the extra alcohol will be ok...'

Ichigo reentered the kitchen 5 minutes later grease-free and in a simple wife beater and sweat pants. "Shit, It is hot isn't it Rukia?" He stated as he sat down to eat his dinner.

" It is only mid-May so it is going to get much hotter but , it is hot." She agreed as she unbuttoned the top two button on her school uniform.

" This is really good."

" There is more if you want ."

" Good. Hey was up with the sake in the kitchen?' Ichigo asked as he looked at the sake.

" I needed some to cook with. Don't drink it!"

" Why? We are collage student. Does it matter if we drink. On top of that is is is no school tomorrow. Here drink some."

" You are studying to be a doctor You should know the effects of alcohol in the body."

" In small amount it isn't to bad. Here drink some. Small amounts of alcohol is good for your sleep habits."

" Fine, I'll drink some." Tilting back the sake she took several gulps. " There I drank some." makings a disgusted face.

" Was it that bad?"

" Yes it was." The sake was gone in minutes and they was giggling at anything and everything.

" Lets eat some ice cream" Ichigo he declared as he stumbled to the freezer.

" I'll get the bowls and spoons!" Rukia replied cheerily as she skipped to the drawers."My Ice cream looks like Chappy!" Rukia cheered As she admired her dessert.

" Where should we eat?"

" You room. I'm hot and your room is always cold. Besides you have a tv in there." Rukia ran to his room and jumped on the bed." Ichigo lets watch 'Ghost ship'!"

" I've watched it before." Ichigo added as she sat beside her on the bed.

" So I haven't!"

-cough- lemon -couch-

Fifteen minutes on the movie.

" Don't go in there don't go in there! Don't go in there Maureen they are going to get you." Rukia chanted as she watched her walk to the door. "KYAA!" Rukia screamed bloody murder as something grabbed her and bit her neck as Maureen opened the door. Throwing her banana split at Ichigo when she regained her scenes. " You scared the shit out of me!" Ichigo was laughing his head off at her priceless reaction.

" You-should have-seen yourself!" He gasped out rolling side to sides on the bed.

" Stop laughing at me! Strawberry" She hopped on ichigo straddling him so he woulds stop rolling.

" That is a strange position you put us in." He commented as he noticed the position.

" Idiot!" Rukia yelled as she dropped more ice cream on him.

" But I like this one better." Ichigo rolled them so that he was in top.

" Get off me You are heavy!"

"Nope I'm going to use you as a plate." He poured his ice cream on Rukia's collar bone and began to nibble on her.

" Mmmm! Stop!" She moaned.

" Do you really want me to?" He whispered huskily into here ear.

"Ahh!" She moaned louder as Ichigo's lips traveled lower. His hands clumsily undoing her buttons.

" Your not wearing a bra!" his hand traveled to to an unclothed breast.

" Don't need one." She whispered feeling his hand pulling on her skirt." Why am I the only one getting undressed, Strawberry?" She asked pulled his shirt over his head discarding it to her left.

" In a hurry are we." He pulled her skirt off and threw it to the side. Ichigo poured ice cream all over her front.

"That cold!" She gasped as he licked her ice cream covered breast his hand rubbing the wet spot on her panties. " Ichigo!"

" Relax!" Ichigo commanded removing her panties leaving her complete bare. A ice cream covered finger played at Rukia's entrance.

" Please teasing me!" She whimper.

" You want this?" He pumped a finger into her.

"More!" He added another finger(also covered in ice cream) and rubbed her clit with his thumb .

" What is we add a banana to the mix?" He grabbed his banana and tried to shove it into her but missed leaving him with banana mush on Rukia's inner thigh. " Damn I missed." He returned to that he was doing moments before.

" Ichgio!" She cried as an orgasm hit her. " That felt-so good." she panted.

" You ready for another one?" He inquired as he removed his pants and boxers. Positioning himself.

" Yes." It took ichigo 3 tries to find her opening. He slipped himself inside before he felt her barrier.

" Are you ready for this?"

" Yes." Ichigo roughly and instinctively trusted into the petite figure . " Fuck!" she groaned in pain. Several tears escaped from here.

"I'm sorry. It will be ok. Just hold on." Ichigo whispered softly into her ears " It's my first time to."

After what seemed like days to Ichigo he felt her buck her hips. " I think I'm ready." She wrapped her legs around him. Not completely sure what he was doing he pulled himself most of the way out then trusted back in and repeated the motion until he got some sort of rhythm going on. "Faster, Ichigo, please faster." She begged. he hands where traveling all around his body. Touching, feeling all his lean sexy muscles or running her hands through his bright hair.

" I'm trying!" He groaned. he could feel himself getting closer to that unknown building feeling. One hand hold her ass, the other massaging her small breast, and his mouth ravaging her neck that would leave her with hickeys for the next week.

" Ichigo!" She screamed in ultimate bliss.

The sudden greater tightness of Rukia sent Ichigo off the edge. " Rukia!" he grunted as he released his seeds into her prolonging her orgasm." Fuck Rukia that was amazing." He rolled off off her on to his discarded bowl from earlier. "Piss" he picked up the bowl on dropped it onto the carpet. " Night! Midget." Ichigo pulled the stained sheets over them.

" Night Strawberry." She curled up to him and he pulled her close.

MmMmMm

I looked over this chapter and my first chapter from my first story and there is a big difference in them.

Questions? comment? Review please!

Yes! A chapter a week for 3 weeks!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey!

Forgot to mention. Don't do drugs!

Reveiw questions.

( Anon)

_explains it though, dairy products such as milk and ice cream will curdle in your stomach when it mixes with booze, most people would be puking when this happens. now add physical exertion and you don't get sex you get a mess_

The alcohol dairy product thing I sorta over looked because, I know several people who mixing the two doesn't bother them. And since when has law stopped under age drinking?

_i went to your bio after reading this ch. because one part just didn't make sense. u being 14 _

That reminds me i need to update my thing I have had a birth day since i last edited it.

Disclaimer: I own the same thing I own last weeks and now my own room. Yay!

MmMmMm

Ichigo awoke with the familiar headache of hangover but, this time he awoke with the same someone in the same position he did 2 weeks ago. Rukia stirred In her arms. Feeling the skin to skin contact everywhere was like a slap to the face. He vividly remembered what he did last night. "Fuck!" Ichigo groaned as he raked a hand through his hair, ripping apart a few clumps of hair caused by ice cream. Violet eye looked at him after stirring for a moment. He could see in her eye perfect and they said " _What the fuck?_"

" Ichigo?" The groggy women asked. "KYAA!" She screamed as something that rubbed against her and was not Ichigo's leg. In a frenzy to get away form what touched her she fell of the bed. "Ow! ! "

" Rukia, are you ok?" he forsed himself not to yell at her for causing his head to throb even more than earlier.

" My head hurts, my legs hurt and my privates hurt. I'm sticky and I'm naked- Did we?" Realization was setting in.  
" Yes we did it's my fault I did get you drunk. If you get pregnant I'll take responsibility." Ichigo said with great seriousness. Rukia busted into laugher. " What! Do you want a child!

" Not yet. I'm on the pill. I can't get pregnant." She said in shot wheezing pants.

" Why are you on the pill! Yesterday was the first time you had sex!"

" Why do I have to tell you?"  
" You are freeloading at my house!"

" I want bigger breast ok! Happy?" Rukia yelled turning bright red. Ichigo though her small breast and also blushed.

" Do you need help getting up. I'll carry you to the bathroom?" Ichigo offered with much care after he put on his shorts.

'" I'll be ok. My ass just hurts. Nothing serious." Rukia declined as she pulled the soiled sheets around her and hobbled to the bathroom. Ichigo followed her until she entered the bathroom where she yelled and threw things at him. Ichigo walk to the kitchen to cook breakfast while she showered.

MmMmMm

Rukia looked at herself in the mirror. Hickies covered her neck, collarbone, and breast. Her body was partially covered in dried ice cream. There was smushed bananas on her thigh. She entered the warm shower removing most of yesterday's evidence. She felt dirty. She had had sex with a her freind, her housemate . They had both lost there virginities at the cause of alcohol. She new it would be awkward for a while between each other. But within the glum she saw a bright light. She new Byakuaya would not marry her of to a stranger for, she had been deflowered. Tradition called for the women in the family to be deflowered on there wedding night or at least by her husband during engagement. What would happen if they found out she had lost it the the man she was staying with went she ran away. She would be forced to marry Ichigo or be exiled and disgraced by the clan. The first sound the best but she could not burden Ichigo in that way. After shampooing the oils form her hair she got. Ichigo probably need to shower to. Rukia limped to her room to dress before she went down stairs. Ichigo had been busy while she showered. He had made a small feast much like she did the first morning she was here.

" Eat. I already have ." Ichigo declared as he left to ate a small bit of food before the door bell rang. She limped to the door and looked through the peep hole to see Ichigo's father.

" Come in. Ichigo is showering so sit down. These is some food from breakfast if you're hungry.

" Thank you. Rukia. I'll just have some coffee" Isshin replied. It scarred Rukia that he want the same jolly man she new from 2 weeks ago.

" Hia!" Ichigo walked in to the living room shortly after Rukia returned with Isshin's coffee. It was Ichigo to break the awkward silence.

" What are you doing here otosan? "

" I was going to say this last time i was her but completely forgot when I meet Rukia.

" What where you going to say?"

" You mom when she was in collage she had a bestfriend. Well your mother got pregnant with you. Her friend, Hisana, Also found out she was expecting shortly after that. They planed it all up that their children would be lovers or best friends depending on their sexes. They found out that both children would be diffrent so they engaged them to each other. Time passed Hisana's family had to move and we lost contact with them for years. Recently I got in touch with Hisana's husband and he would like to carry out the engagement because it was Hisana's last wish. "

" So are you going to tell me her name?"

" Kuchiki Rukia" Rukia broke in.

" How could you know that? Only A few people new of the engagement." Isshin stared at her in wonder.

" That is my same story. My otosama told me recently. "

MmMmMm

Cliffhanger!

Sorry about the bad spelling my spell check is broken on this emac I have to use for a while. I suck at spelling I might update before the night is over.

To anyone willing to beta?

Anyone out there willing to beta this?

Pros of beta-ing first person to read story.

Reveiws? Comments? Please ask anything!

Yah very obvious plot so far. I know but it should get a little crazier.


	5. Chapter 5

Super exited! "Kentra Kohama" Wants to be my beta!But I'm still waiting for a reply!

Disclaimer: Owe the same thinks I owed the last time.

Recap.

_" __I__was__going__to__say__this__last__time__i__was__her__but__completely__forgot__when__I__meet__Rukia__._

_" __What__where__you__going__to__say__?"_

_" __You__mom__when__she__was__in__collage__she__had__a__bestfriend__. __Well__your__mother__got__pregnant__with__you__. __Her__friend__, __Hisana__, __Also__found__out__she__was__expecting__shortly__after__that__. __They__planed__it__all__up__that__their__children__would__be__lovers__or__best__friends__depending__on__their__sexes__. __They__found__out__that__both__children__would__be__diffrent__so__they__engaged__them__to__each__other__. __Time__passed__Hisana__'__s__family__had__to__move__and__we__lost__contact__with__them__for__years__. __Recently__I__got__in__touch__with__Hisana__'__s__husband__and__he__would__like__to__carry__out__the__engagement__because__it__was__Hisana__'__s__last__wish__. "_

_" __So__are__you__going__to__tell__me__her__name__?"_

_" __Kuchiki__Rukia__" __Rukia__broke__in__._

_" __How__could__you__know__that__? __Only__A__few__people__new__of__the__engagement__." __Isshin__stared__at__her__in__wonder__._

_" __That__is__my__same__story__. __My__otosama__told__me__recently__. "_

End of recap.

" What!" Ichigo was going to yell but his father beat him to it. " My dear daughter-in-law has been so close!" Isshin wrapped his arms around Rukia. Three weeks ago your father called me from England. He asked to continue the engagement. How did you get here?"

" Otosama called me suddenly to tell me I'm engaged. I was not going to marry some one I didn't know. I ran away to the first place that I was sure of that Otosama didn't know.

" Ichigo isn't this great!" Isshin cried to his unresponsive son.

' _I__'__m__engaged__to__my__friend__. __I__have__been__engaged__to__my__friend__Rukia__since__before__I__was__born__. __I__had__drunk__sex__with__my__friend__and__now__fiance__. '_

" Ichigo wake up! Strawberry wake up!" Rukia yelled.

" Owe! What the hell was that for!" Ichigo shouted in pain after Rukia's slap awakened him form his trance.

" I just find out that I'm engaged to you. And you just sit here day dream about god knows what!." Rukia said very irritatedly.

" I was thinking that I was engaged to my friend, I have also been engaged to that same friend since before I was born. With that same friend, we has-"

" Ichigo!" Rukia almost shrieked. How difficult and embarrassing it would be to explain yesterday's events.

" Ichi-nii! Rukia-nee! We are coming in!" Yuzu yelled as she entered the house with picnic basket, Karin following her.

" So Ichigo lied about Rukia. To think he already knew and was taking advantage of the the situation." Karin called out.

" That wasn't- we didn't!" Ichigo stuttered.

" MASAKI! We will have our grandchildren soon!"

" Otosan, Shut up." Ichigo punched his dad sending him to the wall. " We are in an apartment complex. If you yelled so much they will think someone is being murdered."

" Is everyone ready for the monthly Kurosaki picnic?" Yuzu cheerful asked.

" I am." Karin declared" I'll be in the car. Come on Yuzu they will follow in a moment." She dragged her sister away.

" Come on Rukia." Ichigo grabbed her hand unconscious and began to drag her away from his father.

" But you father, is he going to be ok?" Rukia asked. She had not realized Ichigo grabbing her hand.

" He will be ok in a moment. "

"Damn it strawberry! Slow down! I can't walk that fast!" Rukia complained.

" Why?"

"You know why idiot!" She blushed

"Need me to carry you midget?"

" No idiot. I can walk myself just not to fast. Don't you think they'll get suspicious if you carried me?"  
"Che"

MmMmMm

They arrived at the park and settled in a sunny area. After 5 minutes they where all settled with a plate of Yuzu's delicious food.

" Rukia! What's up?" Tatsuki asked as she jogged over to the picnic Renji followed close behind her. They where probably training Ichigo assumed.

" Picnic!" Rukia replied.

" With Ichigo's family?" Renji interjected.

" Long story." Ichigo said a little to quickly for Tatsuki's taste.

"Would you like some food?" Yuzu interrupted unkowingly changing the subject.

" Nah. We better go. We are training for the competitions next month.Bye! " Tatsuki explained as she dashed off. Renji left with a small nod and chased after her. " Was I the only one think they are hiding something" Tatsuki asked once they where a good distance between their friends.

" Nope not the only one. I heard that she left the main house. He brother is in England for a while. It is only Rukia and her brother who live in that house. So she could have ran and no one knows she has until her brother comes back."

" Damn."

MmMmMm

When Ichigo and Rukia finally got home it was way past dark.

" Fuck I'm tired." Ichigo collapsed on the couch.

" Agreed." Rukia collapsed next to him.

" How often do they do that?" She remembered all the games she was painfly forced to play in and act like it don't hurt.  
" Once a month and on birthdays, anniversaries, holidays. Pretty much anything when ever they can find an excuse to."

" Wow. We need to figure something out."

" Wha- Yah we should." They sat their in awkward silence for minutes. " Guess we could do the something we have been doing. Not telling anyone and go on for awhile."

" But what after that?What about after we get out of school? What would our mom's what would they say?"

" I don't know. We will find out when we are there. My mom would never have shoved me into something i didn't want to be apart of, so if it doesn't work out, it doesn't. We move on but, Hey you wont have to change you life style."

" What do you mean?"

" We have been living as a married couple for a while now. You cook and clean. I work for both of us. And the only way we have sex is being drunk."

" Ichigo!" Rukia blushed and punched him. " It was you fault. You got me drunk and you can't control yourself when drunk."

" That sake was at least 20 percent alcohol!"

" You should know how to hold you alcohol! Idiot strawberry!"

" What to play the blame game I see?Then I it was your fault for being to cute and arousing me to have sex with you!"

" I'm not going got lower my self to play your games!" Rukia declared red as a strawberry and crossed her arms.

" Whatever. I'm going to bed, night."

" Night" Rukia sat there for a while thinking about Ichigo calling her cute

MmMmMm

How is it so far?

Rate and review!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey! I noticed that the stuff in italics where shoved to gather. Sorry, I'm using google docs and it mess up thing like that sometimes.

I own the same I owned last time.

MmMmMm

It was 4:30 am Monday morning, and Ichigo was up. He had been up since 4 but couldn't go back to sleep but it was to early to get ready for school. He was laying in bed think, think of his engagement. Any person would be completely happy to be engaged to the love of their life and both families approved of the marriage at 17, but Ichigo wasn't engaged to the love of his life -not that he had one-, he was engaged to his friend ,Rukia Kuchiki, a petite raven haired easily angered midget, an engagement that was arranged before they where born. Sure It could be much worst like being engaged to Tatsuki, or Orihime. He shuttered at the thought of Orihime greeting him after work when he came home. " Kurosaki-kun! Eto... I made eto .. Dinner". Not that he would ever admit to it at loud but he sorta liked coming home to Rukia. There was always food ready and the house seemed more cheerier ,even though there was always the constant bicker about anything and everything. Complete different from when he lived those few months alone. Ichigo rolled over and fell asleep think of Rukia.

MmMmMm

Rukia's clock awoke her at 6:30. 'Time for school.' she though grumpily. She swung her legs over the side of the bed, she walk to the bathroom to shower. She looked at her neck in the mirror. She was glad that they used ice cream Friday since it stop the hickeys from showing to badly on her pale neck. After her shower she dressed ,put make on her neck, and when to make breakfast and lunch. ' Damn I do act like a house wife!'. Rukia served the breakfast, noticing that Ichigo wasn't up yet she walk to his room.

" Straw-" Rukia cut her sentence short. Blushing she noticed Ichigo was completely naked other than his boxers. She had seen him shirtless before they had sex but after the incident she was easily embarrassed about anything that involved him.'Get a hold of your self you are a Kuchiki. We dont become embarrassed over small things' She calmed herself. " Idiot wake up! We are going to be late!"

" 5 more minutes!" He complained like a 5 year old rolling over pulling the sheet over him.

" No. it is time to get up." Rukia replied, moving closer to the bed she ripped the sheets off him. "Kya!" She screamed when Ichigo pulled on to the bed. " Ichigo!"

" Five minutes I said. Can I sleep five more minutes?" He pulled her close.

" Let me go!" She squirmed feeling his morning erection.

" Relax, Midget, let me sleep for another 5 minutes."

" But-but-" She flustered

" I'm not going to do anything."

" Don't get made at me when your food is cold." She pouted.

" M'kay." Ichigo feel asleep instantly. Rukia laid there and watched his him slumber a little longer. It crossed her mind that it wouldn't be to bad to wake up like this every morning.

" Ichigo it has been 5 minutes get up. We are going to be late!"

" Fine I'll get up, Wifey" He teased.

" I'm not- We aren't-!" She glared at Ichigo.

" So you admit you act like my wife."

" No."

" So you simply clean, cook and live with me."

" Exactly."

"Like a wife."

" I'll be in the kitchen." She huffed Ichigo followed her since he dressed himself in between there bicker.

" What is for breakfast?"

" Cold scrambled eggs and toast.We better hurry or we are going to be late."

" Fine" He said between a mouthful of eggs.

Moments later they where headed to school.

MmMmMm

" Hey Rukia we are running late so lets walk normally, with out splitting up."

" Won't it be weird that we both arrive together?"

"Wouldn't it be weirder that be bother arrive there late and separately."

" True."

MmMmMm

" Tatsuki, Look!" Renji hushedly beckoned.

" What?" Tatsuki asked in wonder

" Look at them!" Even though they where several blocks away Ichigo's orange hair and the short raven haired girl beside him where unmistakeably them. Rukia was walking backwards in front of Ichigo bickering about something as always. Rukia stepped in the random pothole twisting her ankle but Ichigo catches her around the waist before she hits the ground. " Are they just going to stand there looking at each other?" Renji exclaimed after Ichigo held Rukia longer that he though he should -3 seconds-.

" Poor Rukia." Tatsuki observed, Rukia couldn't put any weight on her ankle. Ichigo bent down in front of her and offered a piggy-bank ride. Rukia accepted reluctantly and Ichigo carried her to the school.

" Che." Renji wished it was him giving her a ride on his back, feeling her small soft breast against his back.

" Renji! Sit down. Class."

"... … Kuchiki." Ochi-sensei called roll. " Where is Kuchiki?"

" Probably in the infirmary with Ichigo.Rukia fell coming to school. Ichigo had to carry her so he is probably there to. " Tatsuki replied looking outside.

Ichigo entered the class 10 minutes later with Rukia still on his back. Rukia's ankle was wrapped and Rukia held an ice pack in her hand. " Sorry We are late. The midget here -he pointed to Rukia- tripped on the way to school so I had to carry her to the infirmary . Someone else in the school has the crutches So I'm forced to carry her. "

" M'kay," Ochi-sensei replied and returned to grade papers. Ichigo sat Rukia down on her desk before he helped her into her seat.

" Thanks." She whispered before he left to sit down in class.

MmMmMm

Lunch came soon enough and the group ate at the usual. Ichigo, Rukia insisted, carried her up there since she blames him for falling.

" I sense 2 less virgins here today. " Keigo announced randomly. Ichigo almost choked on his rice, Rukia stiffened, Chad and Uryu sat there in indifference, Renji met Tatsuki's eyes with the same though in mind and everyone else yelled " What!" or "Who" . "Ichigo how could you take Rukia's Virginity!" Keigo threw himself into Rukia's lap.

" What the hell are you talking about Keigo?" A blushing strawberry exclaimed as he punched him to the side before he could land on Rukia.

" Don't you deny it!"

" Come on Rukia. Lets leave before the stupidity spreads.Besides the bell is going to ring." Ichigo bent over in front of Rukia so that she could get on.

" Fine"

The rest of the day rumors of the two where exchanged between the group but, other than that the day was uneventful...

MmMmMm

Sorry I'm late! Forgive! -bows-

I threw some fluff in there how is it? It it progressing too quickly.

Review please! Even if it is just a smiley I'm ok with it!


	7. Chapter 7

So happy that every other day I get a favorite or a review!

Also I have got me a new laptop so yay!

Reviews replies:

ZeroDivisionCaptain: "I love this fanfic the irony is delicious"

Haha thanks.

Ichiro2000 ":)"

Yay simile!

Psycho's Pet "So far so good"

" Thanks i will try to keep it that way or have it get better"

Imou "that was short... TOO SHORT!

but I liked the fact that they don't seem troubled by them being engaged! ^^"

I try to keep my story like skirts-Long enough to cover the subject, but short enough to keep it interesting.- someone complained in a past fanfiction about being to long and then being to short so I keep it middle ways.

Kentra Kohama "I love it, and this is sooo cute! I'm praying that Rukia and Ichigo end up together. Oh, and if you want someone to correct your grammar, I'm willing to help."

I e-mailed you but I'm still waiting on a reply.

HanaLovesFlowers"cute story ^^ cant wait to read more :D"

patience young grasshopper

kyurikochan "Sry hehe i mean if they r gonna marry soon.

Are they going to marry? Update"

Yah that is totally not planned out yet...

Imou "gah! update! how can you leave it there? We don't even know Ichigo's reaction!"

I was trying to keep with my deadline. Well did the cliff hanger make you thing for several days? wondering what was going to happen?

So many reviews! No off to the story! BTW I have made a deviantArt! my name is " fangirlmindy " it was mexgirlmindy at one point, but I sorta deleted it on accident...

MmMmMm

Rukia and Ichigo stayed after school 30 minutes after the dismissal bell rang. " Hey Rukia I think everyone has left. Ready to go?" Ichigo asked as he crouched down in front of Rukia.

" Sure. By the way thanks again." Rukia said as she wrapped her arms and legs around him.

" No problem I can just leave an injured friend there. I going to take you to my dad's clinic."

" I will be ok. Just need some rest, Idiot." They where already out of the school before Rukia noticed it.

" I don't care. Better safe, than sorry. Beside my father would kill me if I left any female hurt and not help."

" Fine, But don't whine to me when your back hurt."

"Che."Ichigo walked for 15 minutes before he arrived at the clinic.

" I'm home!" Ichigo called into the kitchen

" Ichi-nii Rukia-neesan, what are you doing here?" Yuzu exclaimed as he walked through the door. Yuzu as always was in the kitchen. " Are you staying for dinner?

" Rukia tripped this morning. She twisted her ankle and I want dad to take a good look at. Sure we can stay, but we can't stay to late."

" Dad should be finished with work in about 10 minutes."

Rukia looked around at the cozy kitchen. In the middle of the wall there was a giant picture of gorgeous women that looked alot like lchigo

" I though I smelted my beautiful daughter-to-be-in-law." Isshin yelled as he attempted to tackle both Ichigo and Rukia but stopped once he saw Rukia's ankle! "What has happened to my poor third daughter"

" She twisted her ankle this morning walking to school this morning." Ichigo explained as he placed Rukia on the counter." I wanted you to take a second look at her ankle. The nurse wasn't in today so I bandaged her ankle myself."

" MASAKI! It brings me to tear about how caring out son is to our third daughter!" Isshin yelled yelled to the giant poster.

" Is that your mother? She is beautiful." Rukia asked while Isshin continued to yell.

" Yah she is." Ichigo replied. Rukia noticed a glint in his eyes. " Dad are going to yell at mom or look at Rukia's ankle." Ichigo yelled. It was 10 minutes later before Isshin settled down enough to look at Rukia's ankle.

" Rukia, your ankle will be fine all you need is to rest your ankle and keeping it propped ever so often." Isshin explained to Rukia and Ichigo.

" Dinner is ready!" Yuzu announced as she covered the table with various foods.

Rukia stared in amazement as the young girl piled even more food on the table." Do you usually cook so much food?"

" You think this is alot you should see Thanksgiving and Christmas dinner" Ichigo said as he sat in his usual table.

" Rukia, my dear third daughter, you will sit beside me." Isshin declared as he pulled out the seat beside Ichigo.

" Would you like some rice?" Yuzu offered, who was across from her

" Rice is very good for pregnant women. Especially for those caring my future grandchild " Isshin added.

" What!" Ichigo yelled.

Rukia dropped her chopsticks and her mouth when slack. It took her a moment to resume her Kuchiki trained image. " I don' know what you are talking about. I'm not nor plan to have any children anytime soon.-"

" That is what they all say before they end up knocked up." Karin muttered into her rice. She was across from Rukia.

"- Though me and Ichigo maybe engaged there are no romantic or sexual relationship between us." She continued.

" Masaki! I have failed you!" Isshin bawled in to the poster.

" Dad! Eat you dinner and quit scaring poor Rukia-neesan." Yuzu commanded . Isshin stopped and returned to the table. " How was you day Ichi-nii?"

" Decent. Had to carry around a midget all day."

"Well at least there wasn't a bright orange hair in you line of vision, you ankle hurting and someone is grabbing you thigh. They are probably bruised! " The 'midget' retorted.

" Che, You should have watched where you were going."

" If a idiot strawberry wouldn't have called Chappy stupid I wouldn't have been looking at where I was going."

" Che"

" Eep! Chappy is on!" Yuzu squealed and raced to the living room.

" Chappy!" Rukia quickly hopped to the living room behind Yuzu.

" I will never understand." Karin sighed and poked at her vegetables .

MmMmMm

" Midget it's 8:30. We need to get home we have school tomorrow." Ichigo spoke to the sleeping figure. " You are asleep, seriously?" Ichigo groaned as hoisted her onto his back. " Bye!"

" Have a safe trip!" Yuzu called as she vigorously waved from the door.

" Don't make me an aunt too soon" Karin yelled as she changed the tv to the rerun of the soccer game.

" Good night my lovely daughter and son! You better make me my grand-" Isshin screamed but was silenced by Karin's punch.

"I'm trying to watch the game!" Karin huffed and returned to her seat on the sofa.

MmMmMm

After the short walk home, Ichigo, carefully placed Rukia in between her sheets. Rukia snuggled closer into the pillow as she released a soft snore.

" Night, midget." Ichigo whispered as he turned the lights of.

" Night, strawberry." Rukia half snored in her sleep."

MmMmMm

My excuse notes.

I know filler fluffish chapter. Yeah, I know I'm late. I'm sorry my mom is having a baby. No seriously, water has broken. It is April 16 now ( The after notes). I'm sitting in the car while she goes to "Wallgreens" to probably buy something to eat. She isn't in labor yet so I think she is going to hold out until the last possible moment to go to the doctors office. BTW is anyone cared it is a boy! A 15 year age difference, damn, I feel old. Well now I probably can''t go to Walmart with out the old people giving me dirty looks say stuff like "Just look at that slut ,Betty. Back when I was a kid we would have beaten girls like that. These kids have no morals now a days." No I'm not putting down teen pregnancy. People should have kids when ever they want to . But that brings me to my parents...-sigh- Why are Mexicans so fertile? Yes I'm half Mexican. The baby on the way is also half Mexican. We have the same parents I say that because in today's world that can no longer be assumed. But after 35 and 3 kids ( all girls me being the oldest children you'd they would say " That is it no more children."

Gah! That got winded.

Rate and review! Even is it is a simile or a random word like "potato".


	8. Chapter 8

(4/16) False alarm. -sigh- Lovely mom. She got everyone excited and nope no baby yet. Her mucus plug came out though...

(4/17) Still no baby. Mom says babys are born on full moons and there is one tomorrow so fingers crossed and to my mom legs open.

Tomtatos! Iguanas! There reviews made my day( These inspired me to write a fic earlier than usual)! 27 reviews! That is the most that I have ever had for any fic! If anyone wants another actual lemon (not a dream one) then could we possible get 35 reviews? Is that to many?

To the fic!

MmMmMm

The week progressed fairly slowly for the engaged couple. Where ever they when they would be followed by whispers, pointing finger, disappointed, approving, and jealous glares especially when they where with their fiance. It was Friday afternoon during lunch when Ichigo finally snapped.

" What the hell do you want!" He yelled at some underclassmen who had followed the group to the rooftop. They immediately scattered. " Will someone tell me why everywhere I go I'm followed by people whispering!" He looked around at everyone in the group.

" Well ,Ichigo, I have had several people come to me and asked me things from the rumors that have been going around." Uryu said as he pushed his glasses further up his nose.

" What are they saying? Is what I want to know " Ichigo shot back.

" 1. You and Rukia live together. 2. You are lovers. 3. You are engaged. 4. Rukia is pregnant. It gets worst after that."

" Damn. How could it get worsted."

" You have kidnapped or bought, depending on who you ask, Rukia as a sex slave." Mizuro replied.

"Don't people have better things to do than spread false rumors? Maybe like study."

" Don't worry the gossip will blow by next week when someone does something stupid this weekend."

Uyru said. " Speaking of the weekend isn't there going to be severe thunderstorms?"

" Yeah they canceled the tournament because of it." Tatsuki added.

" Psht.. A little lightning and water won't hurt anyone." Renji remarked.

-Ring!-

" There is the bell only 3 hours left of school." Ichigo sighed as he helped Rukia up.

MmMmMm

" .beep- A severe thunderstorms will be entering your area. Please move to a safe shelter. Immediately. Warning expires at 7:30 p.m." The balding man on the weather channeled instructed.

" Che." Ichigo growled. He hated the rain especial after that day his mom was hit by a car.

"-Boom-tara-tash-" followed the light that crossed the sky.

"Kya!" Rukia scream from with in her closet. She had prepared her "safety hole" an hour earlier.

' Damn she really scared of thunderstorms.' Ichigo knocked on Rukia's door before he came in. " Rukia, I'm coming in."

" No-kya!" She screamed again as another bolt of lightning crossed the sky.

" Shhhh. It will be ok Rukia. Yuzu was scared of lightning too when she was smaller. Get out of there. Being in there only makes it worsted." Rukia looked up at Ichigo with her tear stained face. Ichigo reached into the closet and pulled her out into his arms. " Yuzu hated thunder. She would run to me every time there was thunder. Usually we would wait it out by sit on the sofa and watch a movie. Do you want to watch a movie?"

Rukia enjoyed the warmth and comfort of the embrace for a moment before she answered. " Just don't leave me."

" I doubt I ever could." Ichigo replied with out realizing what he said as Rukia followed him holding onto his shirt tail.

" What?" Rukia shock and surprise laced her voice.

" I mean as a friend." Ichigo blushed trying to make is less romantic . ' Is that really how you feel about it?' Something in the back of his mind asked. The sound of thunder ripped through the apartment. Rukia jumped into Ichigo's back wrapping her arms around him. Ichigo and allowed Rukia to recover from the fright. " Come on we are almost of the sofa."

" M'kay" she whimpered softly. Ichigo sat down as soon as the thunder striked. Rukia dove for Ichigo hiding her face in his broad chest.

" Shhh. It will be ok. I'm here. As long as I'm her nothing will harm you." Ichigo ran his fingers through her hair. " Your safe." Ichigo continued to run his fingers though her hair even after she fell asleep tightly clutching him. The television sat there off.

MmMmMm

"Ichigo." Rukia sexually moaned continuously in her sleep. Rukia eroticly squirmed against Ichigo.

"Ichigo!" She gasped sitting up. Ichigo could guess she had an orgasm in her dream. Rukia looked up lust and grogginess swirled in her eyes. " Ichigo?"

" Did you have a nice nap, wife?" Ichigo asked trying to subtle move Rukia off of his enlarged self. Ichigo could only imagine what it would be like for him to cause those moans in reality. ' Stop thing like that!" He scolded himself.

" Good I guess." Rukia blushed remembering her dream.

_Ichigo softly lean Rukia on his bed that enveloped her senses with his spice scent. She was half way wearing her school uniform. Her shirt was unbuttoned, she was braless -as always-, and her skirt was pooled around her waist leaving everything that it was meant to covered was now would be available to everyone's view. "Ichigo" She moaned as he kissed down her collarbone then kissing a trail to her breast as his hand travels to her wet sex. He captured a hard nipple in his warm wet cavern of a mouth, sucking and playfully pulling on the hard bud. The other breast not left forgotten was being tweaked and pulled with Ichigo's other hand. " Ichigo! Ichigo!" Rukia chanted as Ichigo pumped a finger. She moaned his name louder and loudest as she came in his hand sitting up. _

" It sounded as you had a fun and erotic dream about me the way you moaned my name and squirmed on top of me. " Ichigo taunted as he noticed her nipples poked through her chappy shirt."By the way I can see you nipples sticking out through your shirt."

" What are you talking about." She crossed her arms over her perky nipples blushing Though she was still on his lap.

" Fine, don't tell me ." Ichigo had a random psychology flashback. _**Reverse psychology**__ is a technique involving the advocacy of a belief or behavior that is opposite to the one desired, with the expectation that this approach will encourage the subject of the persuasion to do what actually is desired: the opposite of what is suggested._

" Then I won't tell you how you finger-fucked me on you bed and how you played with my nipples."

" Then I won't tell you that it sound so hot and how kissable I find you because of it."

" Lets not found out how kissable I am" Rukia clumsily smashed her lips-being her fist kiss- against Ichigo's closing her her eyes while doing so. Ichigo also not really knowing what to do but he could feel the passion in her kiss closed his eyes and kissed back with the same force. Ichigo wrapped an arm around her waist and place one on the back of her neck pushing her closer to him as Rukia ran her finger through his hair. It was Rukia who ran out of air first she. After pulling back for air Ichigo watch Rukia breathing in deeply underneath him. During the kissing some how she end underneath with Ichigo's legs in between her's . He saw her lips red and swollen and could only guess that his where the same. Her eyes where now completely filled with lust.

"That was interesting." Rukia sighed.

" Yes it was and now I need a cold shower."

"But-"

" Unless you want to be naked, and sweaty with me on every other flat surface here I suggest you don't say anything or follow me." He leaned against her so she could feel his erection against her.

" M'kay I'll make dinner." She blushed as he walked away.

MmMmMm

Out of school today. So I had extra time to right. I might not update this weekend because of the upcoming baby.

I read back on previous chapter and noticed that I have a few grammar mistakes. One of these days I will fix them...

Rate and review!

Even if it is your favorite food. ( This would add up to give you a lemon!)


	9. Chapter 9

35 reviews so quickly! Well you asked for it!

4/20- Mom went to the doctor today. Tomorrow they will induce her. So can't wait for my baby brother! Next year going to take a 'creative writing class' at school. Think I will do good on that?

Little kiddies I'm not responsible for the dirtying of you mind. So don't read. Hahahaha! Does anyone pay attention to this? It is rated M don't they know this has sex or language or something? Excuse my slight rant.

Mostly Lemon

Disclamer: Same as everyone.

MmMmMm

Recap

_" Unless you want to be naked, and sweaty with me on every other flat surface here I suggest you don't say anything or follow me." He leaned against her so she could feel his erection against her._

_" M'kay I'll make dinner." She blushed as he walked away._

End

Rukia's mind was filled with lust. She couldn't think straight. She doubted that she could make simple white rice. She could only think of her and Ichigo, touching, being touched, kissing, moaning, groaning and covered in sweat, it was all so close. She felt hot in her lust hazed mind and before she knew it she was naked outside the bathroom. All sense had left her all that was left was an animalistic need. She quietly entered the bathroom, she could see Ichigo's body outlined through the curtains and Ichigo's erection was still there. He was facing away from the water knobs 'Great!' She though. It would be so much easier to to warm the water temperature with him facing away. For the hell of it she dropped the tub stopper in while she turn the warm water on. With the water warming up she slipped in the shower.

" Rukia!" Ichigo gasped as Rukia hugged him from behind. He could feel her soft but harden breast on his back.

" Are going to keep you word?" She asked Ichigo could hear the lust in her voice.

" Will you be able to handle it?" He huskily whispered into her ear, as he was shoved her into the wall one hand holding her ass.

" Yes!" she moaned loudly as he ran a finger in between her drenched folds.

" No regrets?" He teased he pulled on her nibbles on her breast with his teeth.

" Never. Just fuck me!" She moaned demanding. She gasped even louder as entered her. " Ichigo!"

" This much better than a dream isn't it?" He grunted into her ear.

" Dreams couldn't and would never compare!" She practicably shrieked as Ichigo pulled her bud with his finger.

" Then never dream this again. Make it real instead." he growled into her then kissed her neck trying to give her a few hickeys.

" Oh yes! Faster! Strawberry faster" She moaned once Ichigo found her hot spot on her neck and massaged her breast.

" Almost there!" He grunted as he began to trust wilder and faster into her small frame.

" Ichigo!" Rukia scream in ecstasy as her orgasm coursed through her body.

" Rukia!" Ichigo grunted as he released inside her. Panting, Ichigo released his hold on Rukia ass, allowing her to slid down the wall until she was sitting in the tub full tub. Ichigo followed suit and slid into the tub.

" Damn, that was better than last time." Rukia said as she turned the water off.

" Hell yeah. I wash your back you wash mine?" He asked jokingly holding up the soap feeling exhausted.

" Sure, Stawberry" They touched and explored each other until the water got to cold.

MmMmMm

" Round 2?" Ichigo joked as he dried Rukia with a towel.

" Last time we fell asleep in the same bed together your family came. I would rather them not walk in and find us naked.

" Good point,midget. Night."

" Night strawberry."

MmMmMm

Teenage hormones... You can't do nothing about them...

Short lemony chapter. 3 chapters in 5 days. Sounds good.

Rate Review! Even if it is a color.

Ex: Purple!


	10. Chapter 10

John Eric J**** Don't need You know my last name...

9lbs. 5oz. Fat baby!

April 21, 2011

11:59 My mom really wanted Lunch

Boy. Kyaa!

I know you wanted to know so I updated quickly.

(4/22) Sitting in the hospital. So happy over the baby, but after sitting around in the hospital is boring especial with out a laptop. Thankful I now have my laptop and can type the time away!

Random note: I bought me a bento box finally! It is one of those blue ones with the dragonflys in the bottom right-hand coroner! KYAA!

~ej

_in chapter 1, you put in your note that hisana and byakuya is rukia's parents,_  
_now in chapter 10 byakuya suddenly became her brother?_

My bad. Thanks for telling me I fixed it though.

MmMmMm

" Renji, If you really like Rukia you should confess. Especial with those rumors, every rumors has a hint of truth." Tatsuki told Renji for at least the 100 time. Renji has had been in love with Rukia for years but, never had the courage to tell her. Sadly he was to thick to realize that Tatsuki liked him.

"But what if-" Renji tried to reason before being cut off.

" You won't know if you don't ask."

" Fine I'll ask her lunch today."

MmMmMm

-Ring- " Hello" Rukia answered the phone, She was in the finish breakfast before school.

" Rukia my beautiful third daughter, How are you!" Isshin yelled through the phone.

" Morning, Isshin-san, I'm good getting ready from school. Any reason you called?"

" Rukia, I told you I don't like you answering the phone. Who is it?" Ichigo asked stretching his limbs.

" You dad."

" That could have been someone form school"

"Excuse me, But you where still asleep." She stuck out her tongue out before returning back to the phone. " I'm sorry I'm back what where you saying?' She pushed the speaker button on the phone.

" I have talk to you brother. He knows you two live together and we have picked out a date for the wedding."

" What!"

" Anything wrong?" Rukia could her the devastation in his voice.

" I'm not sure I want to marry Ichigo. I don't love him. "Ichigo felt hurt from Rukia's blunt statement " But that doesn't mean that I never will." She covered knowing her first statement was causing Isshin great depression.

" Well then you have permission to have unprotected sex with Ichigo weather you love him or not preferably the first. I want grandchildren!"

" Dad shuddup. Rukia we are going to be late for school."

" M'kay, bye Isshin-san"

" Have a great day my lovely day my children." Rukia hung up the phone.

" So you ready for school?" Ichigo question trying to hide the obvious glee in his voice.

" Yep. Just let me get my bag." 'What does he seem so happy about? Maybe the sex thing. Probably not. He wouldn't care his father giving him permission.'

MmMmMm

" So where does our relationship stand?" Rukia asked who was beside Ichigo walking to school.

" Where does it? A 2 night stand, friends with benefits, housemates, fiances?"

" The last one was is being forced upon us-"

" Speaking of which here. My dad told me to give it to you." Ichigo placed a ring on her finger. It was a simple rounded gold ring with a rounded diamond in the center. "Its lovely!" She admired the ring small butterflys began to flutter in her stomach. Rukia looked up as Ichigo as he avoided her gaze, blushing.

" Rukia, Ichigo! Wait up." Tatsuki yelled 2 blocks away. Renji with her.

" Sup?' Renji asked once they caught up.

" Walking to school. What about you?" Ichigo sarcasticly asked.

" What a coincidence. I'm also doing that. Um. So I was wondering what is your real relationship with Rukia. Walking to gather this earlier in the morning really does cause rumors to start up again."

" I could ask the same about you and Tatsuki."

" You are avoiding the question."

" So are you." Ichigo shot back. Rukia watched at they had some sort of testosterone staring match.

" How are you doing, Tatsuki?' Rukia asked trying to make small talk. She carefully hid her hand with the ring with her other hand. The butterflys wouldn't leave her.

" I'm good. Just a little tired. Renji and I have been at it every other morning. He can put up a good fight." Tatsuki replied referring to the mix martial arts they are in, not as in a perverted sexual way Rukia was thinking of. " You?"

" Good, just irradiated over the rumors."

"Speaking of which-"

" What is the rumor?"

" You like it very very animalisticly rough, like whips whip and chains?"

" I 'm starting to think they are just using us to fuel there dirty wet dreams. Everyone should know I'm still a virgin." Ichigo smirked inwardly hearing Rukia's lie. They both new that. But If someone new that it would only rise question to who and when.

" I doubt anyone would believe it with all the rumors. So how is your father?"

" He is in England on a business trip."

" You must be all alone there."

" I'm fine" Rukia stated as the bell rang. "Why won't these butterflys stop?' She wondered. " Later." Rukia turned to the medical building with Ichigo. She was going to be a pediatric nurse. Ichigo by coincidence was studying to be a Pediatric doctor.

MmMmMm

The end of the 6th period bell rang signaling lunch time. Everyone meet up at the top of the literature building as usual. There was unproductive chatter over the weather, classes and homework before Renji had built up the courage to ask out Rukia - Most of the period- . He had taken Ichigo's usual spot, On Rukia's right side, He glanced at Ichigo who was in front of her, in his usual spot. He could only grin to himself, think that Rukia would be his soon all those rumors over. " So Rukia." Renji started very quitely.

" Hm?" Rukia replied passing her juice box to Ichigo, she still couldn't get the damn thing to work right.

" I was wondering if you would go out with me?" He asked bluntly after several moments of hesitation.

Rukia a thousand thoughts crossed her mind as she quickly glanced at Ichigo wondering if he had also heard. He had and so did everyone else, all chatter had stop and all focus was on Rukia. ' Why are you glancing at Ichigo? He is not your keeper.' The voice in the back of her mind replied. ' Yes he is!He is you fiance and you live with him.'. With that though she spoke." Renji, I'm sorry I can't date you."

" What! Why! Is it him?" Renji yelled knocking his bento to the floor as he stood point at Ichigo, turning as red as his hair." I knew those rumors where true but, I kept faith in you."

" Look I'm engaged." She held out her hand showing everyone her ring.

" What!" Renji yelled grabbing her hand taking a good look at the ring, knocking Kiego to the side before he could scream something stupid.." Who is the mother fucker!" Ichigo stiffen wanting so badly to rip Renji's throat out.

" Stop!" Rukia screamed as Renji tried to pull the ring off. She curled her right hand sending it into Renji's gut. He let go and dropped to the ground, fetal posion . " I don't know who it is. It was arranged! I'm a Kuchiki. This usually happens."

Everyone walked over Renji to looking at the ring.

"It's lovely! I hope your fiance is kind and caring." Tatsuki said.

"It is!" Orihime agreed. " And defiantly handsome."

" Good quality ring." Mizuro added. Chad simply nodded.

" It is a beautiful ring." Ichigo said. " But not as beautiful as it's wearer." He softly added only to her.

-Ring!-

" There goes lunch." Ichigo stated and head toward the exit. " Just leave Renji there he will be ok."

Rukia couldn't hid the blush that covered her checks and the wild butterflys fluttered even more and much wilder in her stomach than this morning.

MmMmMm

So?

Review! Even if it is your favorite day of the week!


	11. Chapter 11

Hey! Nothing different here just 15 ½ more school day left! (3/3)

I would like to thank "ej" for telling me my mistake. In the previous chapter. Thank you, ej.

I name this chapter Renji's last chance. But won't put it as a name. In the bar thing bc, it looks weird: chapter 1-10 , Renji's last chapter...weird. To me

Did anyone hear about the really bad tornado and weather southern US got? OMG! That was bad like 70 miles north where I am ( Alabama) 75% of a town was destroyed! Luckily my town got through it safely. No death, no injuries in my town. So donate if you can to those who have lost everything.

Side rant on subject. At my school they where like donate toothpaste and deodorant. Why do they need toothpaste? They are without water they will only be fluoride-posioned! Don't get me started on deodorant. It is made from aluminum and will cause cancer! They just lost their house, little things like that are worthless right now. They need food. Shelter! I'm sorry my rant is now over.

Disclaimer: same as last time.

Renji laid there on the roof for an hours think of a last chance plan to get Rukia and now he had it. He would follow her home. Unnoticed of course, get in her house, and fuck her until she only though of him. He pictured her under him moan his name in ecstasy, covered in a thin sheen of sweat, him thrusting into her small and very tight frame. He felt his slightly harden member in his pants. " Calm down, Renji, she will be our's soon enough." He glanced at his cell phone- 3: 55- , the bell was going to ring soon. He got up and dusted himself before proceeding toward the school gates. He was going to hid by the trees at the front of the school.

It 4:30 before she left school and Ichigo was with her. " That fucker!" Renji said aloud to himself. Renji followed close behind them, close enough catch some on the things things said but, far enough no to be noticed. Renji followed them for 5 blocks before Ichigo said something about 'paycheck', ' food' and, ' see you'. A few blocks later Rukia walked to a good apartment complex. ' Why is he going there?' Climbed the stairs and entered a room with keys. 'What the hell?' Renji though as he stood in front of the door she entered. He turned the door knob, unlocked. He entered the apartment, inside the apartment he heard Rukia humming the "chappy time" song. Following the song he found Rukia in bedroom facing away from the door half dressed changing out of her school clothes. Renji couldn't control himself. He pounced. Embarrassing her from behind and capturing her soft neck in between his lips.

" Ichigo, quit!" She playfully moaned. " Fuck!" She groaned as 'Ichigo' bite her hard enough to draw blood. " Kyaa!" She screamed terrified as she saw Renji above her. " What the hell are you doing!"

" Why the Fuck did you moan Ichigo's name when I grabbed you behind."

" Why does it matter to you?"

"Tell me dammit!" He pulled her up by the hair.

" Because I though it was him."

" Then never thing it is him again.- It will be I who will make you moan and- it will be my name being moaned.- I will make you mine by taking your virginity. -No one will have you.- No fiancee- No Ichigo. " He said between bites on her neck, unbuttoning her shirt.

" Stop Renji!" Rukia scream angrily squirming. He had removed her shirt, leaving only her panties on. " You will never have me and much less my virginity." She screamed even louder.

" Just watch me." Renji dared removing his pants kicking them to the side. Rukia clenched her legs tightly together. Renji gripped her left light, jabbing his nails into her skin.

"AH!" She moaned in pain as Renji roughly spread her legs positioning himself. " Stop this madness! HELP!"

" Who will take you virginity now?" Renji declared spreading her legs even wider licking his fingers to lubricate her some then, shoving himself into her mostly dry sex. He stared at her in shock, she had no hymen and she didn't show in pain in her face form being penetrated. " WHO TOOK YOUR VIRGINITY?" He screamed in rage everyone with in a block range could probably here him. He bite her neck over and over again asking "Who."

" RAPE!" Rukia screamed defenselessly, Renji was too strong for her. There was nothing she could do but scream, her wrists clamped above her, her hair in his clutches, and her neck in his blood covered mouth. She felt no pleasure what so ever, just wild slapping in her lower region. Complete different than what is was like with Ichigo.

"Who was it that took your virginity?" Renji demanded roughly thrusting into her with every word to add emphasis but, Rukia showed no sign of hearing the question.

" Ichigo!" She cried hoping he would save her but unknowing answered his question.

MmMmMm

Tatsuki watched in horror as Renji rapped her other friend. She stood in the doorway and watched it unfold. " Ichigo!" She heard snapping her from her entranced state, she did the first thing she though of. She round-housed kick Renji to the side. Shocked from the kick Renji fell of the bed. She kicked Renji in the head for good measured before she called paramedics. " Hey we need a ambulance at x apartment. In about 15 minutes. Bye" Next she called Ichigo. " Ichigo get your ass to your home immediately, You will want to have your own justice before the paramedics get here and take this piece of shit away." She hung up and kicked Renji in the guts after seeming him stir. She turned in disgust , how could the man she loved rape his, no their friend. " Rukia, oh my god are you ok?" She looked at the trembling state of her friend she had covered herself in the sheets he was on moments ago. She could only nod her head 'no'.

" Rukia!" Ichigo yelled running into the room with inhuman speed. He looked around the room. First saw Rukia in her bed, her clothes and a males uniformed scattered around the room, then noticed Tatsuki and, Renji naked. " What happened?'

" That piece of shit was rapping Rukia." Tatsuki pointed at Renji

" That bastard." Ichigo dived at Renji. " What the fuck do you think you are doing to my fiance!" Ichigo punched and kicked Renji not caring what he had to say. He took advantage of his dear friend. A wound that could not be healed with sweet words.

" Ichigo, stop!" Tatsuki pleaded it had been minutes after Renji was out cold but Ichigo continued to attack. Ichigo it seemed was satisfied at leaving Renji bloodies and probably most bones broken.

"Rukia are you ok?" Ichigo asked completely changed form the angered madman from seconds earlier. She nodded 'no'. He lifted her up bridal style and carried her to the bathroom.

" Ichigo! I was so afraid." Rukia sobbed into his shoulder. Ichigo placed her in the tub removing the sheet and turning the water on.

" Shh it will be ok. Your with me, now. Nothing will hurt you while you are with me." He grabbed his bar of soap rubbing it onto the loofah. He washed of the blood from her neck. Rukia let him caress her body with his soft loving touch. They heard the paramedics and Tatsuki talking but that didn't matter right now, the only thing that mattered to Ichigo now was comforting her.

MmMmMm

Random thinking.

You know how Isshin is a shinigami right? Well doesn't that mean that Rukia and Ichigo could be together. Regardless of Rukia being a shinigami? Since They made it ok for Isshin to be with Masaki?

How is it? Good plot twist?.

Rate and review!


	12. Chapter 12

Yellow! So nothing much to say here. So of to the fic! Since I now have so much time on my hands( band let out no more concerts or practices) I 'm going to read all the M rate IchixRuki fics. HAHAHAHA. No seriously I will. I'm reading backwards at the 305th fic. I'm at the 280th fic. Think I can do it? I am also starting to watch Fullmetal alchemist. It good so far. (only episode 14). Completely irrelevant but just in case.

I'm sorry it took over a week from the last time I updated so here.^^ Have fun reading this. I'm starting to feel like my story is becoming less plot centric... Anyone agree.

Disclamer: Same

MmMmMm

Ichigo watched the naked sleeping figure in his arms. He was exhausted after 3 round. Rukia wanted to completely make sure that Renji's touch was erased from her skin and to making sure that he added his own scratches and kiss marks.

_After getting Rukia out of the bath Ichigo brought her to his room. " I'm never letting you out of my sight again." He promises laying here on his bed, she had fallen asleep, but continued to stir. Ichigo grabbed a shirt and shorts form his dresser. He couldn't stand the view of the rape mark Renji left all over her skin, the bites, the bruises, the scratched. He carefully sat her up resting her head on his shoulder. Blushing, he forgot that her towel wasn't gravity resistant, getting a full view of her perky breast. 'They're bigger.' He though forcing himself not to register the marks Renji left on her breast. He so badly wish to replaced those marks with his own as he felt a twitch in his loins._

" _Ichigo, don't leave me." Rukia murmured clutching Ichigo's shirt half asleep. Ichigo looked else where are as he slid his short up Rukia's leg. Ichigo laid Rukia back down so that he could get the short over her bruised ass.  
" Never again. Never again." The strawberry whispered back settling himself on the bed beside her. Placing a kiss on her forehead he whispered. "Good night, my midgets." He pulled the sheets over both of them. _

" _Night strawberry." She yawned back snuggling closer to him. She twisted and turn for counted minutes maybe hours. _

" _Comfortable yet?" The irradiated ginger asked one she settled down for a moment._

" _Can't help but feel Renji touching me." Her big violet eye looked at him. " Over and over again, Like a stain to my skin."_

" _What do you want me to do?"_

" _Replace them." _

" _Are you sure?" He question as an eager hand wandered to her breast with a mind of it's own._

" _Yes." She removed the shirt Ichigo place on her earlier granting him easier access. " Don't be afraid to be a little rough. I want to fill my mind with thoughts that you caused this to me not him" _

_Ichigo glanced at her as plans filled his head on what to do but quickly pushed them to the side for now. " How long have you been on birth control? "_

"_A few months. Why?" She moaned as her partner took a nibble in his mouth, Swirling his tongue around the now had nub. A hand busy with her clit and the other with the other breast._

" _You breast. They seem a little bigger." He moving to the next nibble repeating what was done to the first._

"_Ichigo!" She blushed smacking his arm._

" _How can you be embarrassed about the size of your breast in the middle of sex?" He punctuated each word with a kiss on a different place on her neck, racking his teeth from kiss to kiss._

" _AH!" She moaned as Ichigo pumped two fingers in her dripping sex. " You talk to much." She simply said pulling Ichigo by the his hair to his lips. " Now make love to me, Ichigo" _

MmMmMm

Sunshine was brightly filling the room the next morning Ichigo woke up. Ichigo watched as Rukia stirred in his arms. He pulled her much more closer to him remembering his promise.

" Idiotic berry! You crushing me!" The raven haired teen squirmed. " I'm sore so don't pull on me!"

" You insisted that we had 2 more rounds!" He draped a leg over her.

" You the one who is having an erection at 8:00- Damn. We are late for school!" She sat straight up, looking for her uniform.

" Doesn't matter. I was letting you go after _that_." The though was revolting to him. Now he wish he could have had several more hits on _him. " _ Besides you whole neck and most of your breast are completely purple."

" Idiot!" Said women screamed covering her breast with her arm whacking him with his pillow.

" You wanted me to 'replace them'."

"Hm! I'm going to make breakfast. I'm hungry." She grabbed the sheets and wrapped them around herself. Grabbing a random shirt and short-she assumed it was what Ichigo had put on her yesterday after the bath. Since he kept his room clean.- and, threw the other pairs at him as she put them on.

" Wait for me." He whispered huskily into her ear. " I promised to keep you in sight at all time and I don't plan to break that promise anytime some." He embraced he from behind.

MmMmMm

Rate and review!

Short chapter I know. Been busy sorry. See you next week.


	13. Chapter 13

Hey! I was totally inspired to write this fic after: A. NeilHighwind review only after 3 minutes of me uploading chapter 12. B. I had 4 more reviews this morning ( 4/14). C. A beta offering. Thank him not sure lol. Also my last lemon didn't seem do lemony... My this chapter might make it better...

Thank to my anonymous beta! They really cleaned this chapter up.

Side note: Does any one in my county know how to use birth control?My mom had a baby and now my friends mom is having another baby ( The other baby is like 14 months old...) At my school there have been 10 other pregnancy (none where rape mind you.).

More notes. I 'm going to stop using "-san" "Otosan" and similar. Just because it's a little easier.

Review comments

Wow I have 56 comments! and every other day a story alerts. And time to comment to the reveiws. I

might need to do this more often.

Note to beta. You don't have to beta this unless you want. Just erase when u read the note.

IchiRuki2.0

OMG Update love it and is rukia pregnatnt also are u mexican?

Yes I am half Mexican. ( Haven't I stated this already? Maybe not oh well.). Rukia is not yet pregnant

but, might soon enough...-evil smile-

ej

they should start planning the wedding...thus ichigo meeting byakuya...

Great idea!

NeilHighwind

2011-05-13 . chapter 12

Awww, He's worried about her. It's really cute so far. Even with last chapters surprise. Which was a

big surprise mind story is definitly a good one. Keep it up!

Take that Jess! ( his comment so you understand)

Jess

2011-03-25 . chapter 4

Wow, that was very anti-climatic. Not so sure about this story, the plot sounded interesting but

you are rushing through it. The only "twist" in the story so far was very obvious and it doesn't

seeem like you are taking the time to put a lot of detail and thought into your chapters to flesh

out the story to its full potential.

The Dark End

This is total irrelavent but your name reminds me of an anus... I don't know why...

Also thank to my other reveiws they really didn't have a question to them.

Caithlin

ZeroDivisionCaptain

HanaLovesFlowers

Fox-Sama

xoxokiss210

Hard Candy- Haley Heartless

hinataellis

Michaela Richelle

DeeDubb

Experimentnumber628

Ichiro2000

austmadman

kana117

LAWLS117

Imou

MmMmMm

I woke up with warm a warm spicy scent and his arm around my waist..again... He was serious when he said he wasn't going to let me out of his sight. Though we haven't had sex since that day, we sleep in his bed -it is bigger-, but I think he wants to. It's sweet that he waits and doesn't push. Damn, it's the "Kurosaki lunch" thing again today isn't it? It's only 7:00 so we have time before they get here. "Ichigo, Wake up!" I whispered placing a small peck on his lips after several moments of trying to level with him.

" Morning, wifey." He grinned kissing me back. I just love the way he make the butterflies erupt into a frenzy of movement in my stomach

" Ready for today?" I got out of bed, stretching, I wasn't going to bother with getting out of my sleeping clothes – Ichigo's shirt and panties- yet. We will probably take a shower later on today.

" What happens?" he asked following me into kitchen. I sat at the table as he made breakfast.

" It's your family's lunch thing."

" Picnic."

" Yeah that."

3rd Pov.

Rukia stood beside the sink as he washed dishes. Ichigo stood there with less than half of his thought process working. One second they where bickering-chappy posters in his room- the next Rukia now bare and freezing ass was sitting on the counter and Ichigio's tongue was in her mouth.

" Don't stop!" Rukia gasped once Ichigo pulled back for air.

" Glad you said that because I don't think I could have stopped." He pulled off her shirt dropping it onto the kitchen floor. Rukia ran her finger through his hair over and over, as he massaged her breast with both hands and nibbled on her collar bone.

" Make love to me again, please." Rukia lust filled eyes meet his equally filled. Ichigo dropped his

shorts kicking them to the side before filling Rukia. Rukia rolled her hips to meet his thrust both

moaning with every sinusoidal lunge of their bodies.

They were almost at their peaks when Isshin yelled " Yuzu, Karin cover your eyes! MASAKI!"

Yuzu ran down the hall and Karin turned on the T.V. To the soccer game in indifference.

Ichigo and Rukia dropped down with him hiding behind the island counter, quickly scurrying to grab

their clothes and put them on. Rukia looked around trying find her panties. She spotted them hanging on the drawer knob. Grabbing them and putting them on.

" Um.. Morning." Rukia blushed crossing her arms over her chest, hiding her erect nipples.

" Why the hell do you just waltz into someone else's house? Can't you knock ?" Ichigo yelled at his

fallen dad.

"You knew we were coming today! We did knock but moans of 'Ichigo!' probably blocked out the sound."

" Shut up!" Ichigo punched his father again looking away. " And If you knew what it was that we were doing, why did you come in?"

" We thought it was being done in the bedroom not the kitchen!"

" Can you idiots keep it down I'm trying to watch the game!" Karin yelled. " OK. We walked in on 2 teenagers, no fiancés, having sex in their kitchen. Moving on. Didn't y_ou_ have something important to tell them?"

" Oh yeah! I came to say Rukia's father is coming here around noon, so we won't go to our usual place for the picnic."

MmMmMM

Clifthanger! JKJKJKJK That would be mean.

MmMmMm

" Dad! I forgot the Custard in the fridge!" Yuzu exclaimed once she came out of hiding. Pulling her dad towards the door.

" Karin are you coming?" Isshin asked grabbing the door frame before Yuzu completely dragged him out of the house.

" I'm good. The game is getting good." Karin replied after she diverted her attention away from the TV.

"Don't cause trouble then ," Yuzu commanded before dragging her dad to the car.

In the car Isshin asked. " Did you switch her pills?"

" Yep and how did you know that she was on the pill?"

" I'm a doctor. I can access anyone information if I wish."

MmMmMm

In the time it took Yuzu to get her custard Ichigo and Rukia showered, together and got dressed. Karin watched the game in completely ignorant bliss and did not or choose not to the hear their almost muffled moans and mews of passion. Ichigo and Rukia were dressed and watching the game with Karin when Yuzu entered the living room followed by her dad and a serious looking man dressed in an elegant suit followed.

"Father!" Rukia gasped.

MmMmMm

So? So? Review for quicker update! Short chapter I know, but I promise the next chapter will be longer. This is the 2nd to last School week for me so after that is vacation!

Side note: John will be a month old Saturday!


	14. Chapter 14

So did you here that old guy say May 21 was going to be Rapture day? Well I guess it wasn't or no one I know is going to Heaven. HAHAHA. You don't care about this so of to the fic!

Finished FMA's first anime. Gah! Hated it. So I'm reading the manga now. Hope it's better. Not going to bother with brotherhood.

Note: Sorry I'm late. Beta was busy. Hahaha

OMG! They updated FF!

MmMmMm

Recap.

_"Father!" Rukia gasped. _

_MmMmMm_

" Rukia it is not Kuchiki like to gasp. Nor is it family like to gape at one's father." Rukia closed her mouth immediately looking away avoid her father's glance. " I suspect you are Kurosaki Ichigo." He turned to Ichigo sending daggers at him with his eyes.

" I am. You are?" Ichigo replied sending his own ocular daggers.

" Byakuya Kuchiki,"

" So Byakuya."

" ."

" Excuse me, but Lunch is ready," Yuzu politely interrupted. Rukia made a mental not to get her a present for breaking her father and Ichigo's staring contest.

"Finally I'm starved." Karin bluntly stated heading to the kitchen.

MmMmMm

It had been a quiet 5 minutes while they were all being served. " So Rukia how long have you lived with Ichigo?" Byakuya questioned as he ate with great class.

" About 2 maybe 3 months." Rukia said but then regrated. _He'll find out I left the house as soon as he left._

" That was the time of my departure to Europe was it not and when I told you of your fiance?"

_Piss! He is knows_

" She was lonely in that big house. Just herself in a mansion." Ichigo added after Rukia kicked him hard enough for him to know it wasn't an accident.

" That completely contradicts the story we were told." Karin muttered poking the Cappy shaped rice ball Yuzu made in apathy.

"What story?" Byakuya asked his eyes filled with anger, or curiosity, no one could truly tell.

" My poor third-"

" Rukia was left abandoned without shelter, food, or any money. Only a handful of people knew and, Ichigo was the only one who had a home to himself and Rukia moving in wouldn't bother anyone." Yuzu interrupted again.

" Rukia , is there anything you'd like to say? Such as why you made up such a tale and left home?" Byakuya asked.

" I wasn't going to be forced to marry someone I didn't know," Rukia's voiced quivered and broke, a tear rolled down her cheek.

" Why Ichigo's house then?" Karin once again was poked at the hot coals of the conversion.

" He was living on his own. I knew that I would just bother him so it was the best option."

" What a great coincidence that you moved in with your fiancée." Byakuya's mouth formed the tiniest, almost none existent, smile.

" MASAKI! LOOK AT HOW FAITH HAS BROUGHT TOGETHER THE BARERS OF MY GRANDCHILDREN! WHY JUST THIS MORNING—!" Isshin was temporarily silenced by a blow to the chin form a blushing Ichigo.

"If the end of that is what I think it is I see that you have made a complete and unbreakable vow to my daughter." Byakuya flashed him a glimpse of his hand gun hidden within his suit. " Speaking of which the wedding is planned to be after gradation next year. In 3 months time, The 3rd of January - **See author's note **-.

" How did you know I wanted a winter wedding? When did I agree to a wedding?" Rukia asked in disbelief unconsciously touching her ring.

" When you where little and obsessed with princesses you fantasized about a winter wedding." His eyes twinkled in nostalgia. " We," he motioned towards Isshin, "decided this 3 months ago. You two were going to be married with or without your consent. These invitations have been made and have been hand delivered to your classmates today."

' Fuck!' Rukia meet Ichigo's eyes in simultaneous agreement as Isshin gave them a sample invitation. It was a white card with golden scrolls and swirls around the page. Inside it read:

_Byakuya Kuchiki and Isshin Kurosaki  
request the honor of your presence  
at the marriage of, Rukia Kuchiki  
to  
Ichigo Kurosaki  
__January 3__rd__ of 20XX  
at 2 o'clock in the afternoon  
at the Tokyo Hotel  
Tokyo,Japan  
Reception to follow at the XX hotel._

Ichigo felt his phone vibrate with in his pocket – He added minutes to his mostly unused phones and got Rukia one as well the day before- followed by several more. Flipping his phone open he read the first message

Tatsuki: W_TH! Renji almost has his way with Ruks and now you r getting married! B there soon. _

Chad: _Congrads. I'll stop by._

Uyru: _You are out for most of the week, Renji is charged with attempted rape the last time you where here. He is in the hospital now, and now you getting married? What the hell is gong on? I'll be there to find out._

Mizuro: _Settling down? Not many for me to choose from. See ya. _

Keigo: MY SWEET RUKIA! HOW COULD YOU!.

" How many people do you have delivering invitations?" Ichigo asked _How could they all know at almost the same time. Where they together at the same place? Where there several people delivering?_

" Over two hundred-seventy-five. How do expect for everyone in your college to get an invitation by one person on one day?" Everyone but Byakuya and Rukia choked on their assorted drinks and food.

" How many people are invited?" Rukia asked calmy. It seemed to Ichigo that Rukia had be to used to this.

" Over 2500."

" That is unusually small."

" I wanted to keep it small with close family and friends."

" That isn't small!" Ichigo yelled, "think about all of those people!"

" It is for a Kuckiki party. When Byakuya was married people who traveled from different counties had to stay in hotels 100 miles away because all the nearby hotels where full," Isshin explained and then spun before going on how beautiful everything was but stopped once hearing beating on the door.

" ICHIGO! Open up!" Tatsuki yelled from outside.

MmMmMm

-Note- Japan graduate in the winter and a new school year begins after the holidays.

Review please! Even if it your favorite anime or manga!

I'm sorry I'm late sorry!


	15. Chapter 15

Hello my lovely readers! In case anyone cares my little brother is now 7 weeks old! (June 12). He is getting fat, probably because all he does is be breastfeed. So far I'm on the 270th fanfic starting from the back. I have a lot more to read.

I know I'm late but I think you will like what is happening.

IchigoKuRukiaKu  
2011-06-06 . chapter 14

_Great story though how are you going to just skip an entire year of pain, suffering, and lemons before Ichigo and Rukia get married?_

In about 3 more chapters. The friend's reaction, wedding planning , wedding and honeymoon, and prologue. Don't worry I'm not going to rush though the chapters. Imma make sure it is nice and filling. So this story is almost done.

I'm already think of another fanfic to right but that might have to wait a little while. I want to rewrite on 1st fanfic. This is the summury.

Rukia is about to celebrate her 18 mo. Anniversary with Renji. But who is the carrot top that is slow taking over her thoughts?

Not to mention I already have half a Royia one-shot writen.

Disclamer. I own nothing.

MmMmMm

"ICHIGO! Open up!" Tatsuki yelled from outside.

" Let me get that." Ichigo nervously excused himself form the table after he squeezed Rukia's knee, giving her a subtle "Good luck" gesture.

" I can and will break this door." Tatsuki need answers. She bailed out Renji even though she knew she should stay there for a while. Almost a week later, her friend that was almost raped is getting married to her childhood friend that was practically her brother.

_Tatsuki was on her daily 5 mile jog. When 2 men in suit stopped her. _

" _Arisawa Tatsuki?" They asked after she pulled out her headphone._

" _Yeah. What ya want?" She asked jogging in place._

" _To give you an invitation." Passing her a white envelope with 'Arisawa Tatsuki'. After the man left she riped open the letter. She reread the letter 3 times before the meaning entered her mind. Next thing she new she had ran the difference between her street and Ichigo's, the invitation crushed in her tight grasp and her phone displaying a 'text sent' screen._

" Come on in and join the party." Ichigo gestured to the table.

" What is this?" Tatsuki screamed holding up the letter.

" Someone's jealous." Karin chimed, before Yuzu kicked her from under the table sending a death glare.

" Last week she was almost raped, and now she getting married-" The thud of a fallen chair and a cocked gun noise silenced her. Byakuya had a gun pointed to Ichigo head.

"Masaki!" Was yelled in the background before " Shut up and listen."

" Explain before your brain is on the floor." The businessman commanded dangerously.

" Put gun down! It wasn't me who tried it." Then added lowly " Though it wouldn't be rape form me."

" Who was it?" He demanded even more roughly. " Where is he?"

" Abarai Renji. Hell I know. I don't care about him. Probably the hospital."

" Room 453 4th floor at the Ishida's hospital, critical condition." Tatsuki blurted out. Byakuya relaxed a bit replacing his gun to it's hidden space.

" What happened to him?" He question.

" I beat the fuck out of him. That's what."

" You -he pointed to Tatsuki- sit." Pointing to his vacant chair. "Explain."

Rukia, Tatsuki, and Ichigo spent 15 describing what happened. Rukia noticed the ajar front door and the growing in number of the human shaped shadows than hung around it but didn't mention anything.

"Masaki!" Was all that Isshin could utter as he biting down on the table cloth pulling tears streaming down his face. A similar display was on Yuzu. Karin got up mid story and sat on the couch, flipping the channels.

" Now that is over I think they want in." Karin stated pointind to the door. At that moment "they" piled in as many as they could though the door. All began there talking at the same time:

"Yahoo!" Rangiku cheered holding out the "v" sign.

" Cangrads" Mizuro chimed.

" I brought a congratulation gift. It has muffins, fruits, champagne, and oh, yeah, a toaster."Orihime exclaimed cheerfully, in only one breath as quickly as anyone possible could.

" Ichigo!How could you take my sweet Rukia!" Keigo cried displacing actual tears.

" Shut up. I up set just as much as you are." Chizuru elbowed Keigo in the side dabbing her eyes.

Chad gave an approving nod.

" The hottest topic of the moment. What will they say." Uryu stated lastly readjusting his glasses with his middle finger.

" Oh my! Do I have enough sandwiches?" Yuzu was quickly up moving the crowd to the sofa and had a plate piled high with sandwiches. Ichigo and Rukia stared across the table, over one large pile of sandwiches and another pile of assorted gift and things, at their friends, and they stared back to.

A ring went off, everyone looked at there phone then looked around to find who's phone rang. " I'll be there in a moment." Byakuya closed his phone. "I'm sorry I must leave." He got up swiftly made his way through the crowd of teens and was out of sight.

" This is going to be good." Karin turned of the Television and grabbed a sandwiches from the pile.

Uryu it seemed decided that he was going to be the instigator. " The burn question is ;When did you two become married?"  
The fiancees looked at each other before Ichigo looked at his dad. " 20 something-"

"Days? My isn't that a little quick to start planning a wedding.?" Orihime interrupted.

" Not if Rukia is pregnant." Rangiku explained.

" I'm not pregnant!" Rukia yelled turning bright red, but thinking 'Damn I forgot to take my prescription, for over 2 weeks ago. PISS!'. Rukia immediately commenced to pale relizing how active she had been those 2 weeks.

" Oh-ri-hi-me! Grab the small purple bag and follow me to the bathroom." Rangiku grabbed and dragged a still paling and submissive Rukia down the hall. Yuzu followed Chizuru who followed close behind Orihime.

" GOOD LUCK!" Isshin cheered.

" Years." Ichigo complete his sentence still trying to wrap his head around what was happening.

" Years? That was before you where born. How did this happen?" Uyru pushed his glasses back up again.

" Mom, arranged it with Rukia's mom in collage, They where best friends." Ichigo added grabbing a sandwich.

"Aren't practically illegal now?" Mizura asked also taking a sandwich.

" Kuchiki. They can do what ever the hell they feel like."

" Damn it Rukia! Just piss on the damn stick!" Rangiku yelled from the bathroom.

" That tickles!" Rukia yelped.

" Because you won't piss on the stick!"

" That wasn't as fun as I it would be." Karin sighed " I thought you, do something more than just eat. Maybe Rukia will make interesting again."

Rangiku came in and tossed the slightly damp test at Ichigo. " You get the first look!"

He gulped. 2 lines. He dropped the test along with his jaw. He jumped over the couch and swung Rukia round and round before pulling her in close giving he a kiss.

Karin kicked the test over. " What the hell does 2 lines mean?"

"Mommy" Ichigo said staring into Rukia's eye.

" And Daddy." She finished.

" **MASAKI! Our grand child! We final have him! MASAKI!**

There was a wide assortment of cheering. Chad and Uyru clapped, Orihime, Tatsuki, Yuzu and Rangiku screamed various things, Keigo and Chizurucried, Mizuru was on his phone texting.

MmMmMm

I knew some people wanted a child!

Them more Reviews the quicker I get a chapter up! So do what you do!

This time make it a favorite food. If nothing else!


	16. Chapter 16

I know I'm late. I was um... I was out of town and forgot my charger ( Yeah that is a believable excuse.). Well back to the story. I'm so lost with out my beta!

(June 29) I'm even later now because my family are extremely fertile. I had a baby shower to attend to. The other day. Ok I will stop procrastinating not and get to the fic.

Thanks for the green eggs and hams comment. It motivated me to write until I had to help my mom again.

Disclamer. I own nothing. And this is a M rated Fanfiction what do you expect to find in it bunnies?

MmMmMm

" Awe! You look so gorgeous in that dress!" Inoue exclaimed as he watch Rukia twirl in her wedding gown. Rukia wore a strapless, laced-up, empire waist, a-line, floor length, dress.

" With it being laced up, it can be adjusted so, that it won't squish baby but it isn't like the reverted V under the bust will squeeze him. Try this." The young boutique owner grabbed a small fake baby bump. " This is give me a guess on where I need to pull in the dress up at. You will be about 3 month won't you?"

" I will. Inoue, Can you tell?" Rukia turned to the side.

" Nope. Not at all."

" Great. Father doesn't know and the Kuchiki elders would be scold me for 'unholy action before marriage'. What decade do they think we are in?"

" Well, look at where it got you?"

" I was engaged." Rukia threw her fake bump at Inoue. Rukia dodged the returning object.

"So." Rukia slipped out of the dress with Inoue's help. " Anything else? That needs to be done for the wedding?"

Rukia place the dress back In the box and handed it to owner, running a debt card though the slot. It was liked to an account Byakuya made to buy stuff for the wedding.

" Some guys will pick it up later today. Other than not to get to big, nope father has everything planned out."

"Aren't you sad that you don't have to plan it?"

" Do you want all the added stress?"

" I guess. So to Kurosaki clinic it is?"

MmMmMm

A short walk later they sat in cozy warmness of the Kurosaki kitchen.

" Dad will get you two in a moment. He has one more patient. Anything to drink, Eat?" Yuzu offered

" I'm fine." Rukia replied turning her head from the plateful of heavily scented assorted treats in her face.

" Same here." Inoue added looking around at the very familiar room. Since she came with Rukia every week, Isshin insisted she come every week for a check up.

"Rukia! My lovely 3rd daughter!" Isshin exclaimed before trapping everyone in the kitchen in his giant bear hug.

" Dad let us go we can breath."

" Fine." He said sadly. " How is my 3rd daughter doing in her 9th week?"

" Good other than the morning sickness."

" Well I'll check you vitals and see you next week."

" M'kay."

"You as healthy as a horse."

Rukia's phone rang 3 block away from the clinic. Ichigo. " Hello strawberry!"

" Rukia get home home quick!" Urgency filled his voice.

" I will" Rukia ran, fast enough not to hurt the baby ,home.

MmMmMm

Haha this isn't the end that would be mean.

So returning to the story.

MmMmMm

At the nearest Babies 'r' us A, an acne covered teen manager walked around a mostly empty store. " Fucking rich people. I need to order more stuff now.

MmMmMm

Rukia entered the room expecting dead bodies but instead found everything baby covering the living room and kitchen. The baby furniture was all mahogany. The baby sheets, car seat, rockers, swings,everything was themed in a unisex woodland animals. Walking into the kitchen she found over at least 500 maternity clothing, ranging from shoes to nursing bras, a dozen diaper bags. Boxes on boxes on boxes of baby diapers and formula of different stages. Pacifiers, bottles, surrounding a letter? Picking up the letter she read

" _Dear Rukia and Ichigo,_

_I wished you could have told me you where pregnant instead of hearing it from Isshin. He is a gift from my grandson._

_~Byakuya_

" Strawberry where are you?" Rukia called. " I found out who sent the stuff.

" Your Brother?" Ichigo replied crawling over the mountain of stuff "I figured."

" I wanted to buy the stuff from my child!" Rukia collapsed to her knees and started bawling. " Why! Why does my dad choose everything form me!"

" ! It is ok we can call you dad and have him return this stuff so we can go buy the baby's things." Ichigo stared to panic. Last time she cried because of her mood swing she broke a mug on his head that resulted in stickes.

" Really?" Rukia perked up instantly.

" Yes midget." A phone calls later with an extreme mood swung mother and her father their apartment was free of at least half the baby stuff. Rukia decide to keep the thinks like bottles, clothes, formula and diapers, and they now had 3,000 dollars to spend on baby things.

MmMmMm

"Damn rich people!" The acne covered teen complained as a trailer pulled up and began unloading the baby things bought that day. " What do I do with all the extra inventory!"

MmMmMm

I know I'm late very late. Being the eldest Mexican daughter and 15 I'm technically a women by there standards so I'm left to help my mom cook, clean, and help my mom care my fat baby brother. I think of this as wife training hahahaha. Chow!


	17. Chapter 17

(Some time in June) Hey! Sorry I have been late recently, I have other things to do than be tied to my laptop. While on having less time on the computer I'm giving up on my goal to read all the complete ichiXrukia fanfictions. I got to 262 starting form the back. Now off to the fic! One more chapter after this.

(August 4) Where does time go? Probaby band camp... Btw totally motivated! Rukia is back!

Bleach: Not mine. If it was I would relinquish it to a better author.

MmMmMm

Ichigo stood outside the western chapel where he would marry Rukia in a few moments. He opened the door to see Byakuya had everything decoratively extremely lavishly. This place did indeed look like it belonged in a fairytale book where the princess would marry her prince charming and live happily ever after.

"It's time!" Some unknown person announced and Ichigo was whisked to the podium. Before he knew it hundreds and hundreds of people filling every seat and, everyone in position and the music began to play. The door swung open. Rukia looked up at Ichigo, happiness swirled in both eye's. Their eyes locked as she stepped, and stepped again. Rukia found herself beside Ichigo before she new it. The man who would tie them in holy matrimony began. In a flash Ichigo was asked "Kurosaki Ichigo do you take Kuchigi Rukia, to love and to hold in sickness and in health, for good times and bad times-"

" I take Rukia, with all her midgetiness and abusive manner, in good, bad, to love and hold, even if I have to get her a stool. Forever."

" I take this monstrously tall tdiot, I mean Ichigo, with his permanent scowl, his insane hair color, to love and to hold, for eternity."

" I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." Ichigo swooped Rukia up, holding her bridal style, before attempting to kiss on her.

" Easy you idiot!" She yelled beating on his chest, then meeting his lips with her own.

"MASAKI! OUR SON HAS FINALY MARRIED OUR BUITEFUL 3RD DAUGHTER!" The groom's father yelled into the heavens.

Ichigo entered the limousine. " Let go to the beach!". The Limousine driver gases it heading to the airport.

MmMmMm

So?

Rate and Review.

This week :What other anime/manga would you recommend?

Also does this story need an epilogue ?


End file.
